Drabbles of Cresswell
by CALWriter
Summary: Basically the title. All of them are AU. (I only selected T in case they get more... suggestive in the future... so far not even a kiss.) Let me know if there's any of these you think I should continue separately. Any reviews or comments is really appreciated.
1. Paparazi AU

Paparazzi AU

AU in which Cress is a famous singer and Thorne helps her when she's in a bad situation. Andy Meraz

Cress felt it coming up again. The nervousness, anxiety of being in front of so many people always caused her to do this. She tried to continue singing the song, "It's only in my dreams. So, I'm pouring some whiskey. I'm gonna get drunk."

Cress knew she couldn't hold it back much longer, but there were only two more lines to get through. She looked at her fans, all the eyes on her. And then she missed her cue. Everybody was waiting. Cress dropped the microphone and turned away from the audience. She felt the bile raising up in her mouth, and she knew she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Cress felt the crowd staring at her, and she felt the teardrops starting in the corners of her eyes. Cress ran offstage, the tears coming down in hot strokes. Finally, after pushing past stage managers and choreographers, she found the perfect hiding space. A closet nobody would notice. Cress grabbed the door to the closet and flung herself inside, locking the door behind her. The closet was dark and covered in dirt, but she didn't mind. Anything to escape the raging the reporters and cameras. Cress fiddled with her phone, deciding whether to turn it on and face the consequences. She turned the phone on and waited for the stream of texts and calls to face. The messages started to pop up. Texts from her manager, agent, choreographer…friends. She ignored the messages and the voicemails too, choosing to check the Internet instead. Cress opened Google and looked up her name. She quickly regretted this decision as she saw the news feeds and pictures. All of them had similar headlines. Pop Singer Crescent Moon Gets Nervous Onstage, Stage Fright Tragedy Struck Crescent Moon. Those were the nicer ones. Cress threw her phone across the closet and curled up into a ball. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. This was no time to cry; she had to get out there and face the crowds. Cress opened the closet door and was immediately met by her agent and assistant.

"Okay Crescent, time for a recovery. Tell them you had a bad meal or something. Okay, sweetie?" her agent asked.

Cress nodded, knowing no one would believe the story.

Her agent snapped at the assistant, "Emelie, makeup. Now." She turned her attention to Cress as Emelie applied a fresh coat of makeup, "Everything's going to be all right. Just keep your head up."

Cress nodded and continued walking forward.

"Okay," her agent said, "Showtime."

As soon as the door opened, Cress was faced by blinding flashes and pushed through the door into the crowd.

"Ms. Moon, what caused this episode of stage fright?"

"Crescent, what are the next moves for you and your agent?"

Questions bombarded her. Cress tried to calmly respond, "It wasn't stage fright, just a little bad food," but the crowd overtook her. Cress felt her throat tighten and the anxiety attack her again.

"That's all, thank you," she replied and pushed though the crowd.

"Crescent wait!" she heard people calling, but she continued pushing her way through. She ran through the crowd as fast as she could. When she rounded the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief. Hands on knees and breathing hard, she heard footsteps nearing her. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Crescent, why did you have this anxiety attack?" the reporter asked.

Cress turned to face the reporter and met the flashes of light, "Let go of me."

"Guys, she's over here," she heard reporters yell.

Cress struggled to get free, "Let go of me!"

"Did you have stage fright because of your recent breakup?"

"No, stop, leave me alone!" The crowd seemed to suffocate her. Cress finally broke free of the hold on her and ran across the street, stopping LA traffic. She spotted Griffin Park and ran as fast as she could over the fence and into the park. She turned to see the paparazzi following. Cress ran up a dry hill, tripping on a rock on her way up.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry," she heard a voice say as it helped her up.

Cress turned to face the stranger. The man's face filled with recognition as he saw her face.

"You're Crescent Moon, the singer," the man said.

"Yeah," she said as she tried to push past him.

"And you're trying to run from the reporters," the man inferred.

Cress nodded and got up to run again.

"Come on, I know a place," the man said.

Cress considered the dangers, but quickly followed him as she heard the reporters coming.

The man ran to a small at the bottom of the hill and pushed Cress in first. Cress kicked off her black heels as she climbed in and pulled her hair out of the intricate hairstyle as she climbed into the cave. Her blond waves hung loose just past her shoulders. It had been two years since she cut it in rebellion of her foster mother. Cress pushed away the thoughts as she climbed in and sat down on the dirty floor.

"It really was a good performance…. I mean, until the end," the man said.

"Thanks," Cress replied curtly.

"I'm Thorne."

Cress raised her eyebrows at the man, "Who's named Thorne?"

The man shrugged, clearly not wanting to discuss it more. Changing the subject, the man asked her, "They don't give you a break, do they?"

Cress shook her head.

"Sorry, but is your name really Crescent Moon?"

Cress nodded and turned away.

"Really? That's such an unusual name…"

"Coming from the man named Throne?" Cress snapped.

Thorne turned away, obviously blushing.

Cress immediately felt bad, "Sorry…. it's just… yeah, my name really is Crescent Moon. But I changed it after escaping my foster mother. My real name was Andy Meraz."

"Andy Meraz?" Thorne says, raising his eyebrows.

Cress nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Nope, Crescent Moon is definitely better for you."

Cress laughed. "So Thorne, what lead you to kidnapping a celebrity in the park at 1:00?"

"First of all, it isn't kidnapping. Second, my girlfriend loves you, so we came to your concert."

Cress examined Thorne better. He was pretty good-looking. "And where is your girlfriend now?"

"None of your buisness, Andy?"

Cress flinched at the memories arisen by that name. "Don't call me that…"

Thorne examined Cress's face, "Sorry, what would you prefer?"

"Cress, please."

"Cress?" Thorne questioned.

"Yeah, Crescent sounds… weird."

"Oh," Thorne said. After a term of silence, Thorne butted in again, "The song you performed was… really good."

"You don't like it?" Cress inferred.

"No, it's just…"

"It's okay. I don't like it either."

"What?" Thorne asked.

"It's not my song. I didn't create it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cress nodded, "I wanted to perform something else, but my manager wouldn't let me."

"Will you sing what you wanted to perform for me?" Thorne asked.

Stunned by his request, she nodded. Cress started out softly  
 _" Until you I've believed that I was nothing._

 _And when you find me there you'll search no more_

 _Sitting, just talking, no expectations._

 _Search your heart - search your soul."_

Cress paused, looking at Thorne for approval to continue. Wide-eyed, Thorne nodded.

 _"_ _No one sees past the outside into me._

 _Well, it's always better when we're together_

 _When I can lean my head on your shoulder, without words._

 _You let me be me._

 _And when you find me there you'll search no more_

 _The way I'm comfortable with you, no matter what._

 _At last search your heart - search your soul."_

Cress finished and looked at Thorne, cautiously.

"Wow, that was really good. Was that about Ranko or whoever you were dating?"

Cress sighed and turned away, "No, I mean me and 'Ranko' was just set up by our agents for publicity for our new duet. I've never met someone that really… knew me." Cress scooted further away from Thorne.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize…"

"I know. It's okay."

"So that was for…"

"Someone in my future," Cress said dreamily, "Someone who can look past the fame. I mean, two years ago I would have never imagined this happening. I was just a girl whose foster mother locked her in her room." Cress felt the tears starting and stopped abruptly.

Thorne put his hand on Cress's arm, and Cress moved closer to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let that all out."

Thorne smiled, "It's okay. I want to know."

When the sun broke the night sky, Cress got out of the cave, followed by Thorne.

"Thanks for…um… helping me," Cress blushed.

"Anytime."

"Well, goodbye, Thorne."

"Carswell," Thorne corrected.

"What?" Cress asked.

"My name isn't Thorne… it's Carswell. Carswell Thorne."

Cress smiled.

"What?" Cardwell asked, somewhat knowing.

"Nothing, _Carswell_ ," Cress couldn't help but burst out laughing. She was relieved to see that Carswell was laughing too.

"Well, goodbye Carswell Thorne," Cress said, knowing full well she'd be seeing him again.

Thorne smirked, "Goodbye Crescent Andy Meraz Moon."


	2. School AU

Sorry, this chapter is kinda short.

School AU

Cress finally finished her conversation with Mr. Brenner, her counselor, as the school bell rang.

"Come on," Cress muttered to herself as she ran to class, her skirt whipping around as she ran down the hallway. Loitering down the halls in front of her was none other than Thorne, the underachiever of the class… and Cress's crush. Cress brushed back her hair and slowed her pace down.

Thorne quickly spotted her, "Well, if it isn't Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Late for class, huh?"

Cress ducked her head as her cheeks turned a deep red, "A teach-… I just…"

"Hey," Thorne laughed, "no need to explain yourself to me sweetheart. I practically run detention."

"Detention?" Cress asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Thorne smirked, "it's what you get when you're late to class."

"Oh no," Cress wailed, "I can't have detention. I'm running for valedictorian."  
"This is your first detention ever?!" Thorne exclaimed in disbelief.

Cress nodded and silently cursed herself for not getting a note from Mr. Brenner.

"Well, here we are sweetheart," Thorne said as they reached the classroom, "End of the line. Get ready for your first detention."

Cress glared at him and opened the door as Thorne lingered outside.

"Crescent?" her teacher asked in surprise.

"I am so sorry that I'm late. I was talking to Mr. Brenner and I forgot to get a note!"

"That's fine, just go get a note now."

"Thank you so much," Cress exclaimed to her teacher.

"Make sure to send Carswell in."  
Cress ran to the door and threw it open. Just as she hurried outside, Thorne appeared in front of her. Cress felt herself crashing into him as she grabbed onto his arm. Thorne leaned down to catch her, and, for a split second, their lips touched. It felt like fireworks.

Until Cress realized that the entire class was watching.


	3. School AU part two

School AU Part Two  
Sorry, this got a little lovey-dovey at the end.

Cress thought she had done a pretty good job of avoiding Thorne all week. Ever since the awkward kiss that all of her classmates had seen, she had avoided him like he was an incoming storm. Unfortunately, he did not. Thorne always took an opportunity to blow kisses at her or whistle at her.

Cress put the last of the papers away for her tutoring job. Just as she finished, her teacher, Ms. Bell, came in.

"Hey, Cress, we have a new student coming in and I think you would be a good fit for him. Mind staying late?" her teacher asked.

"Of course," Cress quickly consented. Cress quickly reorganized her tutoring utilities as Ms. Bell vanished to get the student.

Ms. Bell came out leading none other but Thorne in tow. Cress stood up, furious.

"What is this, Thorne?" Cress questioned Thorne furiously.

"You two are acquaintances already?" Ms. Bell asked, looking surprised.

Cress started, "Well, I wouldn't say acquaintances, but…" just as Thorne said, "Acquaintances?! We've already kissed!"

Cress glared at Thorne in rage. "Ms. Bell, I don't think this is an… opportune… situation for me."

"Come on, Cress. Not scared that we'll take the whole teacher-and-student thing too seriously, right?" Thorne teased with a wink.

"Ugh, Thorne, that was one kiss by mistake!"

Thorne smirked, "Mistake?! You didn't even resist!"

Ms. Bell quickly interrupted their feud, "Crescent! Carswell! I trust you can handle this situation like adults. All you need to do is tutor him for a couple days."  
"Ms. Bell-" Crescent argued.

"Please, Crescent. You know I'm low on tutors."

"Fine," Cress gave in.

"Thank you, Crescent." Ms. Bell quickly left the two of them alone to get down to business.

Cress sighed and sat down at the table, "Okay, what do you need to get tutored in?"

"Chemistry," Thorne said with a smirk.

"Fine," Cress said with a sigh as she took out a Chemistry textbook, "What specifically?"

"Reactions," Thorne said, clearly amused.

Cress noticed his reaction and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"What what?" Thorne responded.

"Why are you smirking?" Cress asked.

"It's just… Chemistry, Cress, really? And reactions?"

Cress felt like such an idiot. "God, you couldn't help yourself… could you?" Cress got up and shoved her chair to the side as she stormed out of the room. Cress slammed the door behind her.

"Cress-wait!" Thorne called as Cress stormed down the hallway. Thorne raced next to her, "I was just kidding with you, Cress!"

"Yeah," Cress agreed, "I know. That's why I left."

"God, Cress," Thorne said, running his hands through his hair, "I do this because… because…"

Thorne stopped and pushed Cress against a locker, his arms holding her back.

"Thorne!" Cress yelped in surprise.

Thorne didn't wait to explain and, instead, kissed her, slowly and meaningfully. "I do this because I like you, Cress. A lot."

Cress smiled, "Maybe you can be taught."


	4. School AU part three

School AU part three

 **Author Note:** Last update for this school AU. Also, this is not my best writing. I have been super busy, so I had to write fast. Sorry for not updating for a while.

Cress and Thorne had been lab partners for almost two months. Ever since their first "real" kiss, Cress had consented to helping Thorne in chemistry while Thorne enhanced their own chemistry.

Cress focused contently on her notebook filled with lab notes in front of her while Thorne lagged behind, trying to copy.

"Hey Cress," Thorne said, interrupting her from her work.

"Yeah?" Cress replied, distracted.

"I have a new theory on inertia."  
"Really?" Cress said, looking up, surprised.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be gaining momentum," Thorne finished the joke.

"Ha ha," Cress said, returning to her work. Cress scribbled in her notebooks a little longer about mechanical advantage: the mechanical advantage is output work/input work.

Thorne interrupted her again, "Schrodinger's cat walks into a bar… And doesn't."

Cress looked at Throne, raising her eyebrows.

"That bad, huh?" Thorne asked.

"Yeah…" Cress said, scribbling another note down: efficiency is the input work/output work times 100%.

Thorne again interrupted her work, "A neutron walks into a bar and asks how much a beer costs. The bartender says, 'For you, no charge.'"

"That was pretty good," Cress admits, smiling a bit to herself.

After this continued for a couple minutes, Cress became irritated.

"Carbon-Holmium-Cobalt-Lanthanum-Tellurium or CHoCoLaTe. Get it?"

"Thorne, I get these, but why are you telling me them while I'm trying to work?"

"Well," Thorne says, looking embarrassed, "I just wanted to get you to laugh, and you're all nerdy so…"

Cress laughed at this, "Oh, you don't have to make nerdy jokes for me."

"Well, if I knew it would be that easy to make you laugh I would have told you that at the beginning."

Cress chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tip-toes to reach his face. Thorne leaned down and kissed her on her nose. "Okay, but can I tell you one more? I spent a lot of time memorizing these last night."

"Thorne!"


	5. Movie Theater AU

**Author Note: okay I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to update more often. I promise. Well, hopefully. Anyway thanks for all the support Angel Princess 31, lovelunarchron, and all the other people who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

Antoine got up a couple minutes after the movie started. It was one of Cress's favorites. Cress loved all Disney movies, so this wasn't unusual for her.

"Sorry, I just have to make a call," Antoine said as he left.

Cress nodded and continued to watch the movie. After about fifteen minutes, Cress looked at her phone for maybe an explanatory text or call, but was disappointed to find no new messages. Cress shook her head and looked back at the movie before making the decision to look for him. As she stood up, someone slid next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he whispered into her ear.

"Why?" Cress demanded.

"Because he isn't coming back, and looking for him would only make it more embarrassing for you."

Stunned, Cress fumbled for words, "I- no- I." Finally, she composed herself, "He's coming back. I know."  
The guy shrugged and grabbed a handful of her popcorn. Cress swatted his hand and moved down a few seats. About fifteen minutes later, Cress had checked her phone about thirty times, and she had to agree with the strange guy sitting down from her. Antoine wasn't coming. Disheartened, Cress scooted down to give the guy her popcorn.

"Thanks, looks like you were right," Cress said, handing him the popcorn.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Cress replied.

"Don't you want to finish the movie?" the guy asked.

"I don't really feel like it," Cress shrugged.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And, there's another plus."

"Really? What's that?" Cress asked.

"We can make your boyfriend jealous if we run into him," Cress chuckles.

"I've missed out on the last half an hour of the movie though."

The guy grabbed her arm, dragging her down into the chair next to him. "I'll tell you," he whispered into her ear.

Cress giggled and let herself relax into the seat.

A man behind them cleared his throat loudly and visibly glared at them.

Cress blushed and turned to her new date. "I'm Cress," she whispered.

"Thorne," he said winking at her. Thorne put his arm around her.

"So am I going to get my update?" Cress whispered into his ear.

Thorne blushed, "Well-uh- basically there are these two people that are meant to be together, but they - uh- have to figure it out by dancing - and- um- other stuff… like singing."

"Wow, you are really bad at describing movies."

"Sorry," Thorne said, embarrassed

"Lucky for you, I've already seen it."


End file.
